Lost in the Woods
by courtney-in-the-tardis
Summary: When Janet gets a new boyfriend, Jack grows suspicious of him. Are his instincts correct or is Jack just jealous?


Massaging her fingers into the soil of her favorite fern, Janet hummed happily, enjoying the silky texture. There was just something about feeling your way around a plant, getting to know it, and providing it with the love it needed to flourish. Between caring for her plant and humming she let her mind drift back to the cute guy in the flower shop that had just asked her out earlier that day. She had been admiring him for weeks now. Every time he entered the flower shop she couldn't help but stare into those luscious green eyes when he'd ask her assistance or sneak a peek at him when she was sure he was too engrossed in his decision making to notice. His name was Derek and he was absolutely perfect. Nothing, she was sure, could bring her down after the wonderful day she had, had.

' _ **Slam'**_

Except for maybe a hot headed Jack Tripper, that is. Snapping her head in the direction of the front door that had just been slammed, Janet took in the sight of her frustrated and red-faced roommate. He had been going through a bit of a dating dry spell lately and judging by how early he was home it looks like it was still an ongoing problem. Dusting the dirt from her hands she pivoted to face him.

"Well, you look like you've had a good day," she halfway smirked to show that she was kidding.

He gave her his signature, _'Not now, Janet'_ look and plopped himself dramatically on the couch.

She could feel herself getting annoyed with him and placed her hands on her hips, "There's no need to be such a grouch, Jack, I was just teasing."

He reached beside him to retrieve a throw pillow and shoved it into his face, making a groaning noise. Rolling her eyes and giving a sigh of defeat Janet walked over to the couch to sit beside of him. Using all of her strength she finally managed to pull the pillow away from his face before he suffocated himself and pushed it onto her lap to rest her elbows on. Somehow his face had grown redder.

"Jack, look at me," she commanded.

He barely titled his head and looked at her with unfeeling eyes.

"Hey!" she managed to laugh a little, "it cannot be that bad. Come on and tell me what happened."

His eyebrows relaxed and she could tell he was letting his guard down. After living with someone as long as Janet had lived with Jack she had her little tricks to make him talk. When asking politely didn't work, she would have to turn to nagging, before ultimately using her biggest weapon of them all: her big, brown doe eyes. Opening them as wide as she could and cocking her head to where she could make them look almost puppy-ish she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Running a hand over his face and through his hair he began talking, "Angela Sanders, that's what happened."

Shewing his hands away from his face she lightly caressed his hair, "Alright, what did old Angie do that was so horrible?"

"Well, it was going great. We had lively conversation, we had a few drinks, turn out she's a real brain."

Janet arched her eyebrow, "I'm not seeing a problem here, Jack."

"I asked her if we should go back to her place for a night cap once the date was over and she told me that her husband probably wouldn't appreciate it."

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, "No! She's married?"

"Can you believe it? Just my luck. I meet a great girl and think that maybe she could be something special then she has to be married. I just keep thinking about her poor husband back at home, wondering why his wife is out so late."

Janet hated seeing her friend so distraught. In an attempt to cheer him up she started to pat his shoulder, "Hey, hey, hey. Now you stop that. It's not your fault, you didn't know she was married. I know you would never go out with a married woman willingly. You're just going through a bit of a dry spell, it happens to everyone once in a while. You'll get through it."

She thought she could see a ghost of a smile on his face, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Janet. Besides, you haven't gone out with anyone all month. It looks like we're going through a dry spell together."

Pink rose to her cheeks, "Well, actually I-" she stopped herself. Maybe she should hold off telling Jack about Derek; it wouldn't do anything but make him feel worse. "Yep, I guess we're just two peas in a pod." She got up from the couch and started to pass in front of Jack, "I'm gonna go get a snack from the kitchen, want anything to munch on?"

She was suddenly pulled back by her left arm and into Jack's lap. "Yeah, I'd like a petite florist, dark hair and brown eyes. Do we have anything in that flavor?"

Giggling at his shenanigans Janet attempted to wiggle free, "I don't know, I'll have to check the back."

Jack pretended to think, "Eh, that's okay. I think I'll just sample the display," he suddenly started kissing Janet's cheek and continued all over her face while she laughed and protested.

"Looks like I'm missing out on all the fun," came a voice laughing from behind them. Terri stumbled through the door with her pony tail looking rough, throwing her hat and jacket onto the chair beside the door.

"Janet and I are just helping each other out during our dry spell," Jack explained, looking extra cheeky.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you were doing," Terri rolled her eyes playfully and made her way into the kitchen. Elbowing Jack softly Janet laughed and got up to follow Terri.

"I don't know what you two are doing in the kitchen!" he called from the living room, "if either one of you cooks tonight it doesn't matter if I get another date again, I'll be dead by dessert!"


End file.
